GriffonXSerpent
by lovlieka
Summary: Les tribulations d'une griffondor qui sort en cachette avec un serpentard pour se soulager de la pression de la vie . Amy Albion était une élève modèle avant de craquer sous la pression . Elle aimait le quidditch, aider son amie à espionner Harry Potter et s'en prendre aux serpentards . Mais ça c'était avant ... 5e tome (présence de lime et d'anglais (traduit à la fin))
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Voici une nouvelle histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter! Bien que l'histoire ait certains thèmes plutôt difficiles, j'espère que vous y verrai l'humour que j'ai pris soin d'y glisser._

_Je ne sais pas la fréquence de publication que cette histoire va avoir, elle sera sans doute moins souvent mise à jour que Un endroit que nous pourrions nommer "Maison" puisque GriffonXSerpent est un tantinet plus dur à écrire._

_Il y a présence de lime mais pas de lemon. Bref, je décris certains attouchements, mais les scènes de sexe sont sous-entendus et jamais décrit._

_Bien sûr, je ne possède pas ce qui est la création de J. K. Rowling._

_PS : Publié aussi sur A3O (Archive Of Our Own)_

_Avertissement: Présence de lime, de deuil, d'anglais (avec traduction offert à la fin (le personnage principale ne comprend pas l'anglais)) et d'une grossesse non prévue._

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 1 : Quand la réalité vous rattrape**

– _Some might say you're a disgrace to your kind__**[1]**_, recoula-t-il à mon oreille.

– En français ça fait quoi?, demandai-je, amusée malgré moi.

– Que j'adore ton sens du patriotisme…

Je lui refourguai un coup dans le ventre et il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rire et de m'embrasser. Je me laissai aller à son baiser, j'étais accroc à son intoxication. Je m'attaquai à sa chemise et il me prit les fesses pour me monter sur le pupitre.

– Pourquoi tu n'investies pas dans des jupes? Je pourrais t'en payer s'il le faut, grogna-t-il en enlevant sa chemise tandis que je m'occupais de la mienne.

– Fantasmerais-tu sur moi en jupe?, le taquinai-je alors qu'il se mit à l'assaut de mon pantalon.

– J'aimerais ça me contenter de relever ta jupe, une bonne fois. Et puis, tu as de belles jambes, pourquoi les cacher? Regarde-moi ce galbe, voulut-il me prouver en soulevant ma jambe et en embrassant l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

Personnellement, je trouvais que mes jambes n'avaient rien de spécial, mais ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de juger et si lui les aimait, après tout… Oh, et il les aimait bien… et mon ventre aussi, manifestement, et mes seins et… oh oui…

Je détestais le moment après, où on se rhabillait. Des fois c'était sympa parce qu'on niaisait mais d'autres fois (la majorité du temps) il y avait cette étrange silence que peuvent avoir deux personnes qui ne partagent pas grands choses, dans le fond. En remarquant sa cravate verte et argentée juste sous ma chemise, je la glissai dans mon sac. Petite vengeance (loin d'être équivalente) pour m'avoir volé un soutien-gorge que j'adorais particulièrement.

– Je ne pense pas qu'on va se voir demain, j'ai un gros devoir pour Rogue à terminer.

– _You prefer Rogue to me? How sad__**[2]**__._ Je disais, rajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin en voyant mon air réprobateur, qu'habituellement ta maison n'aime pas vraiment passé du temps avec quelque chose en relation avec Rogue.

– Je veux être médicomage alors… je dois garder potion.

– _Oh hell! Good luck then!__**[3]**_ Bonne chance!

– Merci.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit le premier.

– La voie est belle.

– Cool.

– _I really hope you'll use my tie to sneak in my bed one day or another__**[4]**__._

Je ne lui demandai même pas de traduire avant de partir. À mesure que je marchais vers la tour des griffondors, à mesure que mon cerveau revenait à la réalité, l'horrible réalité. En passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, j'avais vraiment plus envie que de m'étendre dans mon lit et de dormir pour fuir au plus vite ma vie.

– Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est juste une horrible prétentieuse?, me demanda Fanny en lançant un bref regard acide à Hermione.

– Tu es juste jalouse parce qu'elle passe du temps avec Harry.

– Elle va lui briser le cœur.

– Harry ne s'intéresse pas à elle.

– Ah non? De qui alors, Miss-je-ne-suis-plus-jamais-là-mais-je-sais-tout?

– Fanny…

– Non, laisse-moi tranquille!

Mon ancienne meilleure amie s'en alla sur ces mots qu'elle regrettera probablement demain matin, comme bien souvent. J'étais plus distante avec elle depuis les vacances d'été, depuis que j'avais appris pour ma sœur, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que je n'étais pas juste dans une pseudo crise d'adolescence mais dans une réelle crise dans ma vie. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était Harry Potter, le quidditch et faire chier les serpentard. J'avais maintenant pitié de Harry lorsque Fanny le harcelait, le quidditch m'intéressait bien moins qu'avant et je sortais en cachette avec un serpentard alors… nous n'avions plus les mêmes intérêts. N'empêche, par un sens de loyauté qui m'impressionnait encore, elle me pardonnait fréquemment mes vacheries à son égard (la majorité concernant son obsession envers Harry).

Je montai me coucher et à peine eus-je mis ma tête sur l'oreiller que je m'endormie profondément… pour me réveiller en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, persuadée que ma sœur était morte. Je fus incapable de me rendormir. Je pris mes cahiers et allai travailler dans la salle commune près du feu, après tout c'était le moment de la journée où je serais sans doute la plus productive… mais le visage figé de ma sœur hanta tout autant mes devoirs. Au lever du monde normal, il me restait encore quatre-vingt cinq bons centimètres à écrire pour potion sur le mètre qu'il fallait remettre demain. J'avais encore du travail devant moi…

J'eus un pincement au cœur en voyant un hibou poser une enveloppe devant moi dans la grande salle. Ce n'était jamais de bonnes nouvelles. Je me demandai ce que c'était cette fois-ci… et j'espérais vraiment qu'on ne faisait que me demander de démontrer du soutient moral à ma petite sœur car elle aurait eu une nouvelle semaine particulièrement difficile… juste ça, juste l'habituel…

Mais quelque chose me disait que c'était différent, cette fois-ci, et ce n'était pas mon cauchemar de cette nuit, car je le faisais souvent… c'était plutôt l'enveloppe un tantinet froissé, l'écriture tremblante, les tâches d'eau sur la lettre.

À l'intérieur de la lettre, c'était la fin du monde.

_Amy chérie,_

_C'est fini. Elle a arrêté de respirer cet après-midi. Je voudrais te serrer fort fort fort dans mes bras pour que tu saches comme je t'aime, et comment elle t'aimait aussi. Elle voulait être comme toi, plus grande, elle nous le disait souvent. Je suis désolée de te tenir loin de tout ça, mais ton père et moi sommes encore persuadés que c'est la meilleure chose dans les circonstances, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour ta sœur. Nous pensons aussi qu'il serait mieux que tu restes à Noël à l'école, que tu restes entourée de tes amis. Je suis sûre qu'elle est avec toi pour profiter de Poudlard maintenant. Quand tu seras de retour, nous mettrons ses cendres en terre._

_Je t'aime beaucoup ma chérie_

_Ton père aussi_

Ma sœur était morte d'une forme multi-résistante de la tuberculose. Je repliai prestement la lettre et la rangeai dans ma poche. Je me levai de table, ramassai mon sac et fuguai.

– Amy? Amy!, s'écriai Fanny finalement alarmé par mon comportement. Mais où vas-tu!?

Je l'entendis courir derrière moi.

Des fois je me demande pourquoi le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Griffondor, je n'avais pas de courage, je fuguais tout le temps. Je fuguais ma vie en dormant, je fuguais mes cauchemars et mes angoisses en couchant avec un serpentard, on m'avait fait fuguer la mort de ma sœur en m'envoyant à l'école et je fuguais la nouvelle de sa mort en allant dans les cachots… et en frappant le mur de pierre une fois rendue.

– Amy, qu'est-ce qui te prend!?

– Oh toi! Ne commence pas!, lui hurlai-je en arrêtant, le temps de crier, de taper le mur. Tu n'es pas un modèle non plus Miss-je-suis-capable-de-fantasmer-sur-les-rognons- d'ongles-du-survivant!

– Je ne fantasme pas sur de telles choses!

– Vieillie un peu! Il ne s'intéresse pas à toi! Tu le vois comme un héro! Comme celui-qui-a-survécu et tout! Il y a un humain derrière tout ça et tu sembles souvent l'oublier!

– Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang!?

Deux choix s'offraient à moi, soit je pleurais, soit je m'enfuyais… Je fis les deux, vers le terrain de quidditch. Fanny ne savait pas voler et j'avais besoin de faire du sport. Elle abandonna de me suivre lorsqu'elle comprit où j'allais, du moins, compris-je plus tard, elle abandonna de me suivre en courant. Elle alla s'asseoir dans les estrades. Dans les airs, je me laissai happer par le souvenir de ma seconde rencontre avec Hadden…

_[Dès que je le pus, je me mis à courir vers le terrain de quidditch. Je déposai sans cérémonie mon sac dans un coin, pris l'un des balais disponibles de l'école et m'envolai dans les airs. J'étais complètement épuisée, mais le vent qui me fouettait le visage me faisait beaucoup de bien. Je fermis les yeux quelques instants…_

_Lorsque je les rouvris, je me retrouvais dans les bras du grand garçon de ce matin. Il semblait très amusé._

– _C'est la deuxième fois que tu tombes sur moi, aujourd'hui, rigola-t-il._

– _Ahh! Lâche-moi!_

– _Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… attend au moins que nous ayons atteint le sol._

_Boudeuse, je lui accordai néanmoins le point. Nous étions encore assez haut…_

– _Pourquoi as-tu fais une telle chose?_

– _Que veux-tu dire?, répliquai-je sans vraiment vouloir le savoir._

– _… Faire du sport alors que tu n'es manifestement pas en état._

– _Ce n'est pas de tes problèmes!_

– _J'ai jamais dit que la réponse m'intéressait. Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'un griffon tente de mettre fin à ses jours à côté de moi, après tout. Voilà, nous y sommes. Adieu petit griffon._

– _Adieu, c'est ça!_

_Je m'en allai sous ses ricanements. Je le détestais! Je me retournai avec la ferme intention de le gifler mais il captura mon poignet._

– _Lâche-moi!, exigeai-je._

– _C'est toi qui as voulu me frapper._

_Je me débattue contre lui et je tentais de libérer ma main. Nous tombâmes durement au sol tout en poursuivant notre combat injuste, puisqu'il était manifestement plus fort que moi. Bientôt, il décida que mes deux mains méritaient d'être emprisonnées._

– _Il va falloir que tu t'excuses, me précisa-t-il._

– _Même pas dans tes rêves!_

_Mais je n'avais plus beaucoup d'énergie et j'eue, en peu de temps, plus la force de me débattre. Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent et je trouvai soudainement qu'il était très confortable._

– _Aussi plaisant que cela puisse être, je ne crois pas que tu veuille vraiment rester là._

– _Tais-toi… je dors…_

– You really are something_**[5]**__._

– _C'est quoi ça? …_

– _Tu ne connais pas l'anglais? … Rien d'important alors._

_L'odeur d'un homme, je n'avais jamais senti ça avant aujourd'hui… je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi confortable et attirant… et aussi rassurant…_

– _Tu te rendors… _not that I'm complaining or anything, but there's still people that might come after all and you are a griffondor. I cannot allow it, not you being a muggle born_**[6]**__._

– _Shut…_

– _J'insiste, nous sommes dans le terrain de quidditch, c'est virtuellement impossible d'être seul ici, ne joue pas ta chance._

_Ses paroles atteignirent mon cerveau._

– _Au mon Dieu, je suis désolée!, m'écriai-je en me relevant en vitesse et en mettant une grande distance entre nous._

_Je m'étais blottie dans les bras d'un serpent! Il se releva avec plein d'humour mais je ne le laissai pas le temps pour pouvoir rire de moi et je courue prendre mon sac et m'enfuie jusqu'à la tour des griffondors, plus précisément, jusqu'à mon lit. Si c'était parce que j'étais épuisée que je faisais toutes ces conneries, autant dormir!]_

J'avais tellement le goût de me blottir dans ses bras, présentement, y pleurer jusqu'à me dessécher, qu'il me chuchote je ne sais pas quoi en anglais et que lorsque je me calme assez nous couchions ensemble avec passion. Et après, je voudrais pouvoir rester dans ses bras… longtemps…

J'allai atterrir près de Fanny.

– Je suis désolée…

– Ah, enfin, me répondit-elle en refermant son magazine. Dis-moi ma belle, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

– Emma est morte.

– Quoi?

– Emma ma petite chérie... elle est morte..

Et finalement le visage de ma meilleure amie se tordit et elle me prit dans ses bras.

– Ma petite puce, ma petite sœur...

– Amy, je suis désolée, je savais pas...

– Elle est morte!

– Je suis désolée… Je pensais que ta sœur était guérie…

– On le pensait tous, mais non… ils semblent dire qu'elle a arrêté la médication trop tôt et donc sa tuberculose est devenue multi-résistante. Elle était vouée à mourir, une question de temps…

Fanny me resserra. Ce n'était pas l'oublie que me promettaient les bras d'Hadden, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus, me sentir soutenue.

– Tu vas faire quoi?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

– Est-ce que tu retournes à la maison?

– Non, mes parents veulent que je reste à l'école entourée de mes amis.

– Ah…

* * *

[1] Certains diraient que tu es une disgrâce aux tiens.

[2] Tu préfères Rogue à moi? Quelle tristesse.

[3] Enfer et boule de gomme*!? Bonne chance alors!

[4] J'espère vraiment que tu vas utiliser ma cravate pour te faufiler dans mon lit un de ces jours.

[5] Tu es vraiment quelque chose.

[6] Pas que je me plaigne ou quoi que ce soit, mais il y a des personnes qui pourraient venir, après tout, et tu es une griffondor. Je ne peux pas le permettre, pas avec toi qui es née-moldue.

* Et oui, une référence aux Simpsons... je trouvais rien d'autre qui sonnait mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon bon, voici donc un deuxième chapitre._

_Dans l'éventualité de reviews non signés, je leur répondre dans le chapitre auquel elles sont liées._

_Bien sûr, je ne possède pas ce qui est la création de J. K. Rowling._

_Bonne lecture!_

**CHAPITRE 2 : Un peu de réconfort pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… je n'avais pas réussi à me débarrasser de Fanny avant le couvre-feu et donc, je n'avais pas pu voir Hadden. Quoi qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été là de toute manière, étant donné que je l'avais prévenu de… du devoir de potion…

Comment étais-je sensé suivre mes cours, moi? Avec ma soeur… morte…

Pourquoi elle! Elle avait juste huit ans! Huit petites années de rien du tout! Une petite poupée qui souriait dès qu'elle en avait un peu la force! Elle! Pourquoi elle!?

Morte…

Je retins plus ou moins bien un sanglot et me glissai hors du lit. Je voulais voir ma sœur, la serrer dans mes bras! On m'avait enlevé ce droit! On m'avait forcé à aller à l'école alors qu'elle mourrait! Je ne la serrerais plus jamais dans mes bras! J'avais espéré qu'elle tienne jusqu'à Noël, que je la revois encore… Pourquoi! Et mes parents qui ne voulaient pas de moi à la maison! C'est mieux comme ça, c'était mieux pour qui!?

J'arpentai la salle commune de long en large sans trouver le repos de la nuit. J'avais bien somnolé sur le fauteuil un moment, trop épuisée pour marcher, mais je n'avais pas réussi à trouver les bras de Morphée.

– Tu t'es dont bien levée tôt, commenta mon amie.

Je n'osai pas la contredire. Nous allâmes manger mais arrivée devant la nourriture l'odeur me leva le cœur et je repoussai mon assiette.

– Est-ce que tu as un problème?, me demanda Hermione.

– Je n'ai pas faim.

Fanny grimaça.

– Tu devrais quand même manger un peu…

– Pas besoin, si elle ne veut pas manger, elle n'a qu'à me tendre son assiette, souligna Ron qui se fit foudroyer par Hermione. C'était pour rire!

– Je n'ai pas faim, je mangerai plus tard. Tu peux prendre mon assiette Ron.

– Vous voyez? Merci Amy, en profita le concerné. Aïe! Hermy, mais puisqu'elle me le permet…

Harry n'était pas encore là, il se levait tard, aujourd'hui.

– Hermione, je n'ai pas réussi à finir le devoir de potion, tu voudrais bien m'aider, lui demandai-je dans l'espoir de me changer les idées.

– Tu ne l'as pas terminé? Oui, oui, viens ici je vais te montrer le mien.

Je me levai pour me placer à ses côtés et je m'inspirai de son devoir pour… patenter le mien. Rien de la qualité que je produisais habituellement. J'entendis Ron se plaindre qu'elle avait refusé de l'aider lui, et Hermione répondit que moi, au moins, j'étais à mes affaires, habituellement. Nous allâmes en cours. Rogue fit encore une tonne de remarques désobligeantes et ma potion fut… du niveau de Neville. Il vint même pour me consoler. Dans la grande salle, au midi, McGonagall vint me voir.

– Miss Albion.

C'était sans doute au sujet de hier puisque j'avais, au final, foxé tous mes cours. Je me levai mais ce dû être trop rapidement, car ma tête me tourna, mes jambes se dérobèrent et je me retrouvai dans les bras de McGonagall.

– Désolée professeur, m'empressai-je de dire en me remettant sur mes pieds.

– Nous devons parler, répondit-elle les lèvres serrées.

Je la suivis jusqu'à son bureau où elle me fit asseoir et me demanda ce qui m'avait prit, hier.

– ... Je...

– C'était inacceptable, cela me surprend de vous. Et vos notes qui ne cessent de baisser! Je m'inquiète, miss Albion...

– Ma soeur vient de mourir, et elle était malade... Je suis désolée.

Je fixais sombrement mon regard sur mes mains, navrée de la décevoir.

– Mes condoléances. Dormez-vous bien?

– Non, je cauchemarde tout le temps.

– Vous irez voir Pomfresh.

– Oui.

– Passera pour une fois, mais ne ratez plus vos cours. Et n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide à vos professeurs, vous ne pouvez pas continuer à baisser vos notes l'année de vos BUSES.

J'acquiesçai.

– Avez-vous mangé, vous êtes pâle?

– Non, mon estomac n'était pas... coopératif.

– Allez voir Pomfresh.

– Oui professeur.

Madame Pomfresh me retint un bon moment, me fit manger du chocolat et boire deux potions, dont une qui me fit dormir. À mon réveil, Hadden était là.

– Hadden?

– _I was worried__**[**__1]_. Comme ça tu voulais un congé?

– C'est pas ça... Comment ça ce fait que tu sois ici?

– Je voulais m'assurer qu'on se verrait ce soir.

– Ça va dépendre de Pomfresh. Ça ce peut qu'elle me laisse partir seulement après le couvre-feu.

– _I don't care, do you want to sleep with me?_ [2]Si je te disais le mot de passe pour entrer dans mon dortoir, aurais-tu le courage de venir?

J'avais le goût de lui hurler "Es-tu malade!?"... mais je me rappelai comme faire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide me faisait incroyablement du bien, alors...

– Bien sûr.

– Apollo 13.

– ... Vous prenez une référence moldue pour votre mot de passe?

– Avoue que tu n'y aurais jamais pensé.

– Effectivement.

– Je vais y aller avant que mes amis se mettent à enquêter sur ma disparition.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. J'avais hâte d'être libérée. Pomfresh arriva justement, me laissa une potion à prendre quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour me forcer à revenir si mon problème persistait. Elle me demanda si j'avais d'autres problèmes mais rien ne me vint. Je restai néanmoins assez longtemps, le couvre-feu me laissant tout juste le temps d'aller dans mon dortoir, ou tout au moins, dans un dortoir. C'est avec beaucoup de fébrilité que je changeai la couleur de ma cravate. Je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait pas sur les élèves de mon année, et sans doute que ça passerait difficilement avec une année en-dessous et au-dessus, mais sinon…

Depuis le temps que je… j'avais une _relation _avec Hadden, je savais où était leur salle commune. J'entrai facilement, à moitié surprise qu'il m'ait donné le bon mot de passe. Leur salle commune était moins chaleureuse que celle de Griffondor… mais étrangement peuplé… et ils étaient tous… occupés… à regarder quelque chose dos à l'entrée. Je pensai repartir mais Loïs me remarqua, un des amis de Hadden qui me connaissait. Je faillis crier de surprise mais il me fit signe d'être silencieuse. Il n'était quand même pas complice, si?

– Vous manquez pas de culot, me chuchota-t-il amusé.

– Je… tu…

– Oh oui, il m'a conté les grandes lignes pour que je lui trouve des excuses lorsqu'il s'absente… Pour être franc, je m'en fous pas mal si tu te fais pogner, mais si quelque chose lui arrive parce que vous n'aurez pas été assez prudent, c'est toi que je vais prendre comme responsable, c'est clair? Hadden a beaucoup plus à perdre que toi.

– Waow, je pensais que le coup du grand frère ça se faisait seulement avec les filles.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, jusqu'à une certaine mesure, tu bénéficies aussi de ma protection.

– Tant que Hadden n'y risque rien.

– Et que rien ne lui est arrivé et que je ne risque rien non plus. On est serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, je n'aiderais pas Hadden si j'y risquerais quelque chose. Tiens, prend ça.

– Un demi-masque?

– Les gens ne te connaissent pas, mais ils connaissent ton visage. Il n'est pas complètement atypique qu'on invite quelqu'un ici, mais généralement, on préfère garder son identité secrète, d'où le masque. Ça ne nous indispose pas du tout, mais met ce putain de masque.

Je ne me le fis pas redire, j'avais hâte de me débarrasser de lui et ça semblait réciproque… malgré son ton étonnamment poli… dans les circonstances.

Comme habituellement j'avais les cheveux toujours attachés, je les détachai pour accentuer la différence. Il m'abandonna ensuite pour rejoindre le groupe présidé par Hadden. Je n'osai pas trop m'approcher et j'allai m'asseoir sur un canapé non loin de là.

– ce n'est pas encore choisi, sembla rectifier Hadden.

– Comptes-tu le faire?, voulu savoir l'un de ses amis dont j'ignorais le nom.

– Si ça peut leur faire plaisir, laissa sous-entendre Hadden avant de m'apercevoir. Maintenant, je vous pris de m'excuser, mais mon invitée est arrivée et je compte bien profiter de sa présence, en paix.

Il les salua poliment avant d'aller me rejoindre.

– J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

– Je pensais qu'on aurait…

– De l'intimité? Une salle commune libre? Je suis désolé, nous étions sensés en avoir mais j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents et ça a créé un émoi. Le couvre-feu est passé, commenta-t-il en m'embrassant le cou, comptes-tu rester cette nuit?

– J'aimerais ça…

Il m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres. Il essayait de se faire pardonner pour le manque d'émotions fortes, il savait que j'y tenais lorsque j'étais tendue. J'avais suffisamment besoin de réconfort, présentement, pour me blottir dans ses bras, et ce, même si nous étions au milieu de la salle commune. Nous étions rarement tendre l'un envers l'autre durant une période prolongée, mais c'était déjà arrivée. Je venais de m'engueuler avec Draco et je n'en étais pas sortie victorieuse. Il m'avait trouvé en train de pleurer dans une classe. Il nous avait transfiguré un lit et nous l'avions bien usé comme à notre habitude, mais après, il s'était montré doux. Bien calé dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'y être encore…

[– Why is your sister going to die? Won't you tell me? I would like to know, so if I could help…[3]

– _Pourquoi tu me racontes toujours des trucs en anglais!?, fulminai-je avec le sourire._

_Son sourire couvrit ses traits et il ouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient présentement chaudement et avec humour._

– _Parce que tu ne me comprends pas, bien sûr. _In this way, I can say you things I would like to say but that I don't have any right to[4]_._

– _Hadden!_

– _J'insistai seulement sur le fait que tu ne peux pas me comprendre et que ça m'arrange._

– _Et en premier, que m'avais-tu dis?_

– _En premier?_

– _Avant que je te demande pourquoi tu me parles si souvent en anglais._

– _Je ne me souviens plus._

_Je n'étais pas sûre de le croire, mais je décidai que ce n'était pas si important, le ton de sa voix avait parlé pour lui : il voulait mon bien et avait des soucis pour moi._

_Puis là, la réalisation de ce fait me frappa : j'importais pour lui!?_

– Why are you looking at me as if you had fish gene?[5],_ débuta-t-il en anglais avant de se rendre compte que je ne comprenais pas. Est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi?_

– _… Je ne sais pas…_

_Autre réalisation : nous nous taquinions beaucoup moins méchamment qu'à nos débuts. Nous étions même… tendre parfois, enfin, surtout après, pas pendant… quoi que des fois, comme un bref éclair, un oubli momentané, nous ne faisions plus ça que pour _ça_._

– Amy, you dazed out again[6]_, tu es encore dans la lune._

_Je balayai son commentaire et vint me coller contre lui, il referma ses bras autour de moi._

– Sometime I wish I could bring you with me… Am I really having that much feeling for you? Can't really deny it…[7]

– _Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, mais j'aime l'accent que tu as en anglais._

– So you like it?[8]_ L'anglais est ma langue maternelle, après tout. Quand je suis trop surpris ou pris dans une émotion, l'anglais me vient plus naturellement, sauf si ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas parlé._

– _C'est pour ça… C'est donc l'anglais ta langue maternelle._

_Il souriait mais son visage se tordit un moment._

– What is this thing?,_ demanda-t-il en fouillant entre les draps sous lui et en y sortant le gallion magique_. It burned me…![9]_ C'est à toi cette chose?_

– _Euh… si, c'est à moi._

_Je lui tendis ma main et il me remit le gallion. J'observai voir s'il avait réagit à une chaleur et oui, il y avait bien une nouvelle date._

– _Cet été va être ennuyeux, commenta-t-il._

– _Pourquoi?_

– _J'ai dit ça en français? Ah… et bien, j'ai pris l'habitude de ces moments, tu vois, me dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi._

– _… On devrait y aller, finis-je par dire._

– _Oui…_

_Mais aucun de nous ne bougea. Je suis celle qui en eu le courage._

– No, don't go yet, stay a bit longer_, me dit-il en me retenant et me ramenant doucement à lui. _I'll love you through the nigh_, précisa-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement proche de mon visage, _kiss every place I can reach on your sweet body_, recoula-t-il avant de mordiller un instant mon lobe d'oreille, _make you sight of pleasure_, susurra-t-il en commençant à me masser à des zones fortement érogènes. _But don't go yet_[10], conclut-il son regard brûlant bloqué sur le mien._

_Il avait déjà gagné et je me laissai brûler tendrement dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas de réelle urgence dans nos mouvements._

– _Avoue que tu es folle d'un serpentard, me demanda-t-il pendant que nous nous rhabillons._

– _Je me damnerais pour une nuit avec toi… Je crois que je le fais déjà._

– We shall be damned together, then[11]_._

– _Français, récitai-je._

– _Alors damne-toi plus souvent, une nuit c'est un peu court.]_

Ça avait été une fois si atypique… C'était bien aussi, la tendresse…

…

… …

… … …

Un détail m'énerva soudainement, un détail qui, sous le trait inhabituel des évènements, était passé ridiculement inaperçu… j'étais incapable de me rappeler si nous nous étions protégés. Habituellement nous utilisions une méthode moldue et une méthode sorcière, soit un condom et un sort… mais je ne me rappelai pas qu'il en ait déballer un second, et le sort j'étais encore incapable de le faire et il me le lançait après nos rencontres mais… c'était idiot, j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir.

Et mes dernières menstruations dataient…

Oh mon Dieu, faites que non… après tout le stress peut affecter le cycle et je pouvais tout simplement être en retard… Faites que ce soit le stress…

– Viens, on va se coucher.

Je le suivis sans résister jusqu'à son lit. Nous nous installâmes et il me plaça confortablement dans ses bras. En fait j'étouffais de chaleur mais ça me faisait du bien d'être si bien entourée par lui. Lorsque je me mis à pleurer, il fit un sort pour empêcher les autres d'être dérangés (et/ou nous espionner) et me caressa les cheveux tout en me contant des trucs en anglais d'un ton apaisant. Il n'arrêta pas tant que je ne dormis pas.

* * *

[1] J'étais inquiet.

[2] Je m'en fou. Veux-tu dormir avec moi ?

[3] Pourquoi ta sœur va mourir? Vas-tu me le dire? J'aimerais savoir, comme ça, si je peux aider…

[4] De cette manière, je peux te dire des choses que je voudrais te dire mais dont je n'ai aucun droit de le faire.

[5] Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si tu avais des gènes de poissons?

[6] Tu es encore dans la lune.

[7] Des fois je voudrais pouvoir t'emmener avec moi… Est-ce que j'ai autant de sentiments pour toi? Je peux pas vraiment le nier…

[8] Donc tu aimes ça ?

[9] Quelle est cette chose ? Ça m'a brûlée… !

[10] Non, ne t'en vas pas, reste un peu plus longtemps. Je vais t'aimer toute la nuit, t'embrasser chaque endroit de ton adorable corps que je peux atteindre, te faire soupirer de plaisir, mais ne pars pas déjà.

[11] Nous serons damner ensemble, alors.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews non-signés:**

**Guest:** Désolée que tu n'aimes pas, je comprend bien ton point. Je voudrais bien dire que savoir l'anglais n'est pas important, puisque le personnage principal ne le comprend pas mais certaines nuances, pour comprendre certain comportement d'Hadden, sont nécessaire et c'est pour ça que j'ai offert une traduction à la fin. C'est une fic que j'offre aux gens comme moi, bilingue qui n'en peuvent plus d'être complètement dans une langue ou l'autre. Mais je te remercie, ça m'a permit de comprendre qu'il fallait que je l'indique dans le résumé, histoire que les gens comme toi n'aient pas à perdre leur temps avec mon histoire, lol! Bonne journée et merci pour ta review ^_^


End file.
